Damion Lannister
Damion Lannister is the Lord of Casterly Rock and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. Although named Master of Laws by King Alesander I Baratheon, he sent his brother Loren in his stead. He is also the head of House Lannister. Appearance Damion stands at six foot tall and is lean and muscled. He has wavy golden hair that falls below his ears, with pale green eyes and a fair complexion. He is comely, although not blessed with striking beauty. History Damion Lannister was born to Gerold Lannister and Jeyne Lefford in 356 AC. As a child, Damion would spend time by himself and had trouble making friends around the Rock. He was rude to the serving boys and sometimes downright cruel. He didn’t get along with his cousins and his sister, who is two years younger than him, was the only person he ever spent time with. This personality flaw showed how truly dangerous it could be when Quenton Greyjoy came to Casterly Rock to treat with the lord of the Westerlands during the Crisis of the Nettles. Upon his arrival, an eight-year-old Damion asked his father “why he was allowing barbarian scum into Casterly Rock.” Done in front of the young Lord Greyjoy, Damion Lannister was promptly removed from the welcoming party and disciplined. His Lord Father had had enough at this point and decided it was time to send Damion away. His poor lordly skills weren’t the only reasons he was sent to ward at Highgarden, it was done partly in an effort by his father to improve relations between the Lannisters and the Lords of the Reach, but additionally because of the stigma Lannisters carried about the closeness of brothers and sisters, since Damion’s sister was the only human he didn’t seem to loathe. At age 11, he began squiring for Lord Harlen Tyrell near the end of the War of the Burning Brand. He learned his knightly skills while in the Reach and was an excellent swordsman. Although more mature than in his boyhood, he still often liked to be alone. He often would ride his horse alone for the entirety of the day, only returning after he was too hungry or tired to ride any longer. He was later knighted by Lord Tyrell at age 17 after showing improvements in his martial skills, and more importantly, his knightly courtesies. After receiving his knighthood, he stayed in the Reach until 364 when he returned to the Westerlands. It was then that his father made a match for him and he was married to Cerelle Brax. Around this time, Lord Gerold Lannister’s health began to decline. He was confined to his bed for the better part of the next two years. During this period Damion Lannister began preparing to take over the Lordship sooner rather than later. He became the Lord of the Rock in all but title. He quickly learned how to effectively run Casterly Rock and by extension the Westerlands. The defenses of Casterly Rock were one of the first things he learned, as he knew it was the greatest treasure the Lannisters possessed. The art of defense quickly became his passion as he learned how to fortify lands and holdfasts under his control. He often had to act as a father to his three youngest siblings and even taught Stafford sword play (although, he was quickly surpassed in skill by his youngest brother). He and his wife Cerelle tried very hard to produce an heir. Their hearts were crushed, however, when her first pregnancy ended abruptly in a miscarriage. Not long after this, Lord Gerold finally succumbed to his illness. The new Lord Lannister knew it was more important than ever that he produce an heir. Tragedy struck when Cerelle died giving birth in her second pregnancy. Even more crushing, the child was stillborn. In a span of three years Damion Lannister had become a widower, had lost two children and his father. During Cerelle’s pregnancy in 368 AC, Damion is named to the position of Master of Laws. Recognizing his brother’s political skills, paired with his own disdain for King’s Landing politics, he appointed his heir Loren Lannister to fill the position on the Small Council in his stead. Citing his need to be with his wife in the late stages of her pregnancy as the reason for sending his brother, Damion was quite with content having Loren remain the Lannister representation on the Small Council for the foreseeable future. Important Events *'346 AC '- Born to Gerold Lannister and Jeyne Lefford. *'354 AC '- Meets Quenton Greyjoy when he comes to negotiate during the Crisis of the Nettles. *'354 AC' - Wards at Highgarden at age 8. *'357 AC '-''' Begins squiring for Lord Tyrell at age 11 at the end of the War of the Burning Brand. *'''363 AC - Knighted at age 17. *'364 AC '-''' Married at age 18 to Cerelle Brax. *'''365 AC - Lord Gerold Lannister’s health begins to decline. *'366 AC '- At age 20 Cerelle Brax has a miscarriage. *'367 AC' - At age 21 Damion’s Father Gerold dies of an illness making Damion Lord of Casterly Rock. *'368 AC '- At age 22 Cerelle Brax dies during childbirth (Child is stillborn.) *'368 AC '- Named Master of Laws, sends Loren Lannister in his stead Family * Gerold Lannister - Father (Deceased) * Jeyne Lefford - Mother ** Damion Lannister - (24) ** Cerelle Brax - Wife (Deceased) *** Martyn Lannister - Son (Deceased) *** Gerion Lannister - Son (Deceased) ** Joanna Lannister - Sister (22) ** Loren Lannister - Brother, Master of Laws (19) ** Stafford Lannister - Brother (18) ** Melesa Lannister - Sister (16) ** Myranda Lannister - Sister (14) Category:House Lannister Category:Westerlander Category:Westerosi